


No Touchy

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (the four of them are the idiots, Dogs, M/M, M/M/M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Nerds in Love, Polyamory, Pregnancy, just a little fic about my bf's oc and my own, the idiots, the nerds are just rayth and luto, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: Rayth is very helpful when it comes to a lot of things, especially since his husband can't do as much as he used to now that he is pregnant. The dogs, however seem to think that only they can 'help' Luto.





	No Touchy

Rayth had been helping Luto around the house more often, especially since his husband’s pregnancy was now very much noticeable and it was harder for him to do certain things. At the moment, Rayth was making snacks for the two of them, Cricket and Bull having an all-day date that day so it was just the two elves at home as well as Luto’s corgi, Cupcake and Rayth’s service pit bull, Lady.

 

“Rayth? Can I also have some peanut butter? Just the whole jar and a spoon?” came a voice from the living room couch. Luto was currently curled up there with both of the dogs on his feet which were up on the couch and to the side of himself. He was under a blanket, the warmth from it and the dogs keeping him nice and toasty. The dalish man was watching one of his favorite films, Singing in the Rain.

 

“Sure. But You can’t eat it all, ok? You do have these other snacks and dinner, later on, love”

 

“Ok!”

 

A few more minutes passed and in came Rayth with a little plate for Luto and one for himself as well as the jar of peanut butter he wanted. Handing over the spoon and the food, Rayth made to move the dogs, both of which started to growl and lower their ears but tails wagging. Backing up, Rayth scowled. “Hey now. What’s the matter with you two?”

 

The dogs just blinked at him, calming a bit when he backed away. “Um. I think they…” Luto started to giggle, waving Rayth to go around the little coffee table to him. “Try and touch the baby”

 

Rayth looked confused and did as he was told. Cupcake barked, moving so she was standing up, teeth bared at Rayth’s hand which paused in mid-air. Lady, however, had already hopped off the couch to stand somewhat between the baby bump and Rayth. They both knew she would never bite him but that didn’t mean Lady couldn’t try and be scary with a sweet face like her’s.

 

“Lady, come on now. Come here” Luto lightly snapped his fingers, making Lady come back on the couch. “I guess you just have to sit in the rocker, _Lath_. I’m sorry.”

 

Rayth frowned but nodded. He was obviously pouting as he lightly huffed and grumpily sat in the rocker with his snack. He glared at the dogs who looked at Rayth for a few more moments before cuddling up next to Luto like they were before but much more on his legs now and closer to the baby. 


End file.
